Le secret d'Hermione
by Emilystar26
Summary: Drago et Hermione sont secrètement en couple mais que se passerait-il si ses amis de toujours étaient au courant ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction ! Toujours sur le couple Hermione/Drago ! Bonne lecture !

Je m'excuse pour les fautes à venir :)

Précision :

-L'histoire se passe lors d'une 8e année

-Ron et Hermione ne sont jamais sorti ensemble mais ce sont bien embrassés dans La Chambre des Secrets.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Pour une fois, Hermione Granger ne suivait pas le cours de métamorphose, trop occupé à regarder coin de de l'œil un certain blond serpentard mais toute bonne chose à une fin, et la sonnerie du midi retentit. Elle soupira et pris les devoirs qu'avait marqué le Professeur McGonagald sur son grand tableau magique. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis qui parlaient de Quidditch, un sport qu'Hermione n'aimait absolument pas. Tout d'un coup, son sang ne fit qu'un tour; Lila Ronier draguait ouvertement Drago Malfoy…

Lorsque Ginny Weasley vit sa meilleure amie Hermione venir vers elle, la jeune fille senti que quelque chose s'était passé, rien qu'à en voir sa tête qui exprimait la rage absolu. Son instinct lui fit tourner la tête et vit Lila Ronier avec Drago Malfoy. Ginny se retourna pour faire face à sa meilleure amie,inspira un grand coup et lui dit:

-Cet homme est un connard.

-Un gros con surtout oui.

Une quinzaine de minutes après qu'Hermione soit entré dans la Grande, elle reçut un papier qui coupa la conversation avec Ginny.

-C'est qui ?

-Attend je lis !

Hermione déplia le papier et lut :

 _Salut mon amour, tu vas bien ?_

-C'est Drago, regarde.

Ginny lut le papier que lui tendait Hermione et lui demanda :

-Tu vas lui répondre quoi ?

-Que c'est un pauvre type.

Hermione prit son stylo et écrit sur son papier, elle l'envoya à son correspondant d'un simple coup de baguette.

* * *

Après que Drago fut enfin débarrassé de cette pot de colle de Lila Ronier, il décida d'envoyer un message à sa petite amie : Hermione Granger. Qui l'aurait cru ? Un serpentard et une gryffondor ensemble ? Même après la guerre, il y avait encore une haine entre les deux maisons, au grand malheur des Professeurs qui se remettaient peu à peu de la mort de leurs collègues et élèves.

Bref, Drago sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un bout de papier arriva près de lui, il s'empressa de le lire :

 _Pauvre type._

Le serpentard lui demanda gentiment ce qu'il avait fait pour être traité ainsi.

La réponse de sa bien-aimée lui dit ne pas répondre :

 _Ce que tu as fais ? CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? PAUVRE GROS CON !_

Drago grimaça et déchira le papier en se demandant **encore** ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tard…**

Drago rentra dans la deuxième tour des Préfets-en-chef qu'il partageait avec Hermione, Ron et Pansy, il s'installa sur le canapé et se détendit.

Alors qu'il somnolait, Drago reçut un verre d'eau glacé sur lui.

-NON MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN DANS…

Le serpentard se tût quand il vit sa copine accompagné de sa meilleure amie Pansy.

-Tout va bien on t'a pas dérangé ? Demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de se préoccuper de l'état de Drago.

-Ah…Chérie, tu es déjà rentrée ? Comment ça va ?

-Ne te fiche pas de moi **Malfoy…**

 _ **ALERTE ALERTE**_ : quand Hermione l'appelait de nouveau Malfoy, cela signifiait rien de bon.

-Je peux savoir ce que j'ai encore fais ? Demanda Drago.

-Demande à Lila Ronier, je suis sûre que **elle** le saura! Cria Hermione qui s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Le serpentard resta muet ; c'était pour la première fois qu'elle exprimait sa jalousie depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'est-à-dire huit mois.

-Tu ferais mieux de trouver comment te faire pardonner au lieu de rester sans bouger, lui conseilla Pansy, Hermione mérite tes excuses Drago.

 **Et voilà…** même ma meilleure amie me dit ce que je doit faire pensa le jeune homme et puis elle peut parler d'Hermione en bien mais n'oublions pas qu'auparavant elles se détestaient !

-Et comment je fais, elle est têtue comme une mule !

-Fais des efforts tout en restant **discret**.

Pansy insista bien sur le dernier mot ; en effet, seuls Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Luna et Neville étaient au courantde leur relation.

-Je sais…

-Bon je te laisse, je dois aller voir Blaise.

-Ok.

Alors que Pansy quitta la pièce, Hermione descendit des escaliers à grande vitesse pour aller à la Tour des Gryffondor mais un bras la rattrape.

-Où tu vas ?

-Laisse moi Malfoy !

-Rejoins moi à la Tour d'Astronomie après que t'es fais le tour du château ce soir, faut qu'on parle.

* * *

 **Faut qu'on parle…** Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête d'Hermione depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Tour des Préfets. Ses amis lui avaient dits de ne pas s'inquiéter mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça.

-Hermione ? T'es avec nous ?

La concernée leva la tête vers son interlocuteur.

-Désolé Harry, je pensais aux examens, tu disais ?

-Je te demandais avec qui tu allais pour le Bal de Noël ? Celui de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle…?

-Je sais pas, mais pas Ron en tout cas. Et toi ? Tu y vas avec Ginny c'est ça ?

-Oui.

La discussion tourna sur le Quidditch et Hermione préféra partir.

Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte de sa Tour, une voix familière lui parvient au oreilles.

-Hermione ?

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis dans vos commentaires !

A mercredi prochain :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis super contente de vous publier mon nouveau chapitre ! Vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir ! Désolé pour les fautes à venir ! En tout cas bonne lecture !

* * *

-Hermione ?

La concernée se retourna et vit Ron.

-Ron ? Tu n'étais pas avec Harry ?

-Si mais je devais parler avec toi.

-Ah oui ?

-On a jamais vraiment reparlé de ce qui s'est passé quand on été dans la Chambre des Secret.

-C'était il peu près un an Ron…Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser tout simplement?

-Je peux pas, je suis persuadé qu'on finira ensemble !

-Ron arrête, c'est fini maintenant, il n'y a plus rien.

-OK…Tu es avec quelqu'un ?

-Non ! Et maintenant laisse moi tranquille Ron, j'ai envie de me reposer un peu.

Hermione n'attendit pas sa réponse et entra dans la salle commune des Préfets où elle s'installa près du feu de la cheminée.

* * *

Drago cogitait depuis quelques heures dans la salle commune des Serpentard, comment allait-elle le prendre ? Mal, sans aucun doute.

Cependant Drago espérait avec une once d'espoir que tout se passerait bien.

-Tu vas bientôt arrêter Drago ? Demanda Blaise.

-De quoi ?

-Tu tournes en rond depuis tout à l'heure !

-Ah…Désolé, je ne m'en avais même pas aperçu…

-C'est encore pour ce soir ? T'inquiète pas vieux, elle acceptera ton choix.

-Je l'espère de tout cœur…

Il s'assit devant son ami.

-Oh arrête tes mélodrames Drago ! s'exclama Pansy.

-…

-Je connais Hermione, et elle acceptera ton choix j'en suis sûre et certaine. Fais moi confiance d'accord ?

* * *

La jeune lionne, après avoir fait sa ronde, se rendait à la Tour d'Astronomie rejoindre son petit-ami. Que voulait-il lui dire ? Elle s'était préparée au pire pendant des heures et avait l'impression que chaque pas qu'elle faisait, la conduisait en Enfer. Enfin, elle atteignit le sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie.

-Bonsoir Drago.

-Salut Hermione.

Les deux se faisaient face.

-Alors de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

-J'ai reçu il y a quelques jours, une lettre…de mon père…

Hermione frissonna.

-Il veut renouer le contact avec moi et j'ai accepté que nous nous revoyions le temps d'un repas.

-En quoi ça me concerne ?

-Il veut que je lui présente sa belle-fille.

-Non ! Non ! Et non ! Jamais !

-Oh please Hermione, tout va bien se passer !

-La dernière fois que t'as dis ça, on s'est retrouvé enfermé dehors dans le froid !

-Oh ça va, c'était pas si grave !

-C'était pas si grave avant qu'il n'y ai de la pluie !

-Bref, tu m'accompagne samedi ?

-Jamais ! Ton père me déteste !

-Tu as pourtant bien accepter de rencontrer ma mère ! Et vous êtes proches aujourd'hui !

-C'est différent Drago !

-S'il te plait Hermione ! Ma mère sera là elle aussi, elle ne te laissera pas seule et te défendra coûte que coûte.

Drago savait que cet argument ferait changé l'avis d'Hermione. En effet, Narcissa avait tout fait pour qu'Hermione soit accepter dans sa famille et qu'elle se sente le mieux possible.

-Ok mais à la moindre remarque de ton père…

-Je sais.

Hermione se laissa aller dans les bras de Drago quand soudain :

-Comment ton père a-t-il pu entrer en contact avec toi ?

-Le directeur de la Prison d'Azkaban est plus tolérant cette année.

-Tu veux renouer le contact avec lui ?

Même si Hermione savait déjà la réponse, elle en voulait la confirmation exact.

-Oui mais il n'aura pas d'emprise sur moi et...

-Je comprends ton choix et je l'accepte, le coupa Hermione.

Le serpentard soupira, il avait craint le pire pour rien.

-Bon, on devrai rentrer maintenant, non ?

-On y go Mione.

Ils rentrèrent main dans la main à leur Tour, et s'endormirent dans leurs chambres respectives.

* * *

Le lendemain, Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent avec leurs valises chez la directrice Mcgonagal. Le serpentard toqua à la porte.

-Entrez !

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau, ils remarquèrent Narcissa Malfoy dans le fond de la pièce.

-Mère !

Narcissa serra son fils puis Hermione dans ses bras.

-Mme Malfoy, la cheminée a établit la connexion de votre maison, interrompt la directrice.

-Je vous les ramène dans trois jours Mme La Directrice.

-Bien. Profitez bien.

La mère de Drago, ce dernier et Hermione se servirent du réseau de Cheminette pour rentrer au Manoir Malfoy.

-Drago, ton père arrivera à dix-huit heures.

-Et il est au courant pour moi ? Demanda Hermione.

-Euh…Non, dit Mme Malfoy , mal à l'aise.

-Génial, le week-end en famille !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tout va bien se passer, la rassura Narcissa.

-Si tu le dis…

Malgré tout, la jeune fille avait peur de la réaction de son beau-père.

-Hermione ? Hermione ?

-Hein ? Oui Drago ?

-Je te demandais si tu pouvais me donner ta veste.

-Ah…Euh…Oui tiens.

-Tu vas bien Mione ?

-Oui Oui t'inquiète pas.

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi passa très longuement pour Hermione, même son livre de Métamorphose n'arrivait pas à la détendre. Un elfe de maison vient interrompre le silence qui régnait au salon.

-Mr. Malfoy, Mlle Granger, Mr Malfoy senior est arrivé.

Hermione prit la main de Drago et la serra très fort.

-Tout va bien se passer mon cœur, dit Drago en essayant de rassurer sa petite-amie.

-Non, ça va pas bien se passer, j'le sens tellement mal.

Les deux amoureux se lèvent tandis que la porte s'ouvre sur Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy.

-VOUS ICI ?

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre vient de s'achever, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez à commenter et je vous dis à mercredi !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous **, je sais qu'on est pas mercredi mais j'ai reçu il y a quelques jours les dates de mes partiels, qui sont à peu près dans deux semaines, donc je ne posterai pas ces deux mercredi qui viennent mais je promets un double chapitre quand je reviendrai** en tout cas j'espère que l'histoire vous plait et que vous suivez toujours ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Oui, moi ici.

-Vous ? Hermione Granger ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-La Gryffondor ?

-Oui.

-La…

-Bon on va pas tout faire les surnoms non plus, intervint Drago.

Lucius posa enfin les yeux sur son fils et eu un sentiment de doute ; et si son fils ne voulait plus de lui ?

-Père, heureux de vous revoir, dit Drago en enlaçant celui-ci.

-Moi aussi.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine de vous présentez ?

-En effet, je connais **bien** Miss Granger.

Un grand silence s'installa que Narcissa rompu assez vite.

-Et si nous dinions ?

* * *

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger, décorée en vert et argent pour l'occasion. Après quinze minutes de silence, Lucius prit enfin la parole :

-Alors comme ça c'est vous ma belle-fille, Miss Granger ? J'imaginais plutôt une Sang-Pur mais hélas…

Il ne put poursuivre car sa femme lui jeta un verre d'eau en pleine figure.

-Narcissa !

-Désolée, il m'a échappé des mains, expliqua la concernée qui n'éprouvait aucun remord, tu disais ?

-Mais hélas ce n'est pas le cas…

-Avez-vous des problèmes avec moi ? J'imagine que c'est le moment pour les régler, dit Hermione.

-En effet, Miss Granger, j'ai un problème avec vous.

-Encore vos idées de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Drago frémit : il détestait cette insulte, cela lui rappelait à quel point il avait été odieux avec elle.

-Oh non, Miss Granger, rien de cela, j'imaginais plutôt la réaction de vos amis et , quand ils apprendront que leur amie sort avec mon fils, un fils de mangemort…

Ce fut le mot de trop. Narcissa se leva et hurla des choses incompréhensibles à Lucius tandis que Drago emmena Hermione dans leur chambre.

* * *

-Je suis désolée Drago…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute chérie.

-Si tu le dis…

-Mon père a dit des choses…

-Totalement vrai, coupe Hermione.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Il est temps que je leur dise. Tout le monde est au courant sauf eux.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine.

Un elfe toqua et entra dans la chambre.

, Mlle Granger, senior s'en va.

-Vas-y, dit Hermione, plongée dans ses pensées, moi je reste ici.

-O.K

Drago quitta la chambre suivit de l'elfe de maison, Hermione quand à elle, pris son téléphone et appelle Ginny.

-Hey, Hermione, ça va ?

-La discussion a tourné en catastrophe mais sinon tout va bien et toi ?

-Aïe…Et comment il va ?

-Ben ça à l'air d'aller mais bon…Je sais pas quoi faire.

-Ne fais rien pour l'instant.

-Je crois que je vais demander à Pansy, c'est la mieux placé.

-Oui, surement.

Hermione ne sentit pas la colère de son amie et lui dit au revoir.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson venait d'avoir sa meilleure amie au téléphone et lui avait conseillé quelques petits conseils. Soudain Ginny Weasley apparût devant elle.

-Wesley ! Tu m'as fais peur !

-Oh pauvre chérie !

-T'as un problème ou quoi ?

-Comme tu vois bien Parkinson ! En effet, j'ai un problème avec toi.

-J't'ai rien fais ma chérie, alors maintenant laisse moi et retourne avec tes potes.

-Tu m'as volé ma meilleure amie, espèce de…

-De ? Hum, tu vois, tu ne sais même pas te défendre.

-Toi, tu…

-Bon, j'y vais, tu me reparleras quand tu sauras faire des phrases Weasley.

Cette dernière avait perdu tout ses moyens devant elle, et ne savais plus quoi dire. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et pleura.

* * *

Le repas du soir chez les Malfoy était très silencieux; tout simplement à cause d'Hermione, qui s'était enfermé dans la chambre d'ami, jetant tout les sors d'anti-intrusion qu'elle connaissait. Drago et Narcissa étaient très inquiets à propos de la jeune fille mais constatant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ils s'inquiétèrent encore plus.

-Bonsoir.

Enfin, Hermione était sorti de sa chambre.

-Il faut qu'on parle, tous les trois.

-Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? demanda Drago.

Hermione s'assit et dit :

-Je suis enceinte...

-...

-De trois mois.

Drago retint sa respiration.

* * *

Et voilà !On termine sur cette fin, dans deux semaines nous verrons donc la réaction d'Harry et de Ron, ainsi que les changements à cause de cette révélation. Donc à mercredi prochain,prochain. Biz !


End file.
